The Legend of Spyro's Epic
by Remi Silvergold
Summary: What if TLOS was like an ancient epic ? Well, let's find out ! But only the beginning of this epic, only the first "chant"


I always saw _The Legend of Spyro_ , and Heroic Fantasy in general, as descendants of mythologies and of their mythes, their incridible stories. And I personally really like mythology (the proof is that one of my favorite books is _American Gods_ by Nail Gaiman!) and their epics like the Homere's ones or even the medieval ones with the _Roland's Song_ or the complete works of _Chrétien de Troyes_. So, being a very fan of TLOS and of some epics, I imagined "Man! How crazy it would if the TLOS story was an epic long poem! It would be incredible!" And so, when the Sunny Flight project came out, I took the opportunity to work for that really cool fanzine and to actually this epic... but only the beginning! Indeed, I don't have ten or more years to spent, writing this poem entirely. So I wrote only what you are going to read here, the beginning of this poem as if it was one of the ancient epics! I hope you enjoy this one, just as all the works I've made for this fanzine!

(P.S. You want an advice? Read out lout that poem with a _This Broken Soul_ 's instrumental, like the one on youtube with the drawed jacket of _The Eternal Night_. You'll see: if you time it correctly, it perfectly fit the music and, well, it way way more _epic!_ )

 _O, dears, dears Ancestors, give me the power_

 _To correctly telling their story, also our._

 _The story of Spyro, the great Purple Dragon,_

 _The savior of the world, my hero and my son;_

 _The story of Cynder, the Terror of the Skies,_

 _The kind dark dragoness who fought where Evil lies._

 _May I be able to know how to tell the tale_

 _Of how they both are born because of my great fail,_

 _Of how the Dark Army left a visible trail,_

 _Of how the Temple fell and we ended up frail._

 _And Gaul, the Ape King, wanted to stop the War,_

 _Trusted in Malefor, trusted His evil lore,_

 _Trusted the Dark Master and kneeled before Him_

 _Into blood and shadows, into fears, into grim!_

 _Let me tell their story, also the prophecy,_

 _For which many horrors were and are gonna be :_

 _A great Purple Dragon was going to save us..._

 _And we trusted the First nammed Malefor, thus_

 _We let His power grow, too fast and uncontroled..._

 _He almost destroyed us, into fire and cold._

 _Yes, I do remember this violent combat_

 _Against the Dark Master. The terror we got at_

 _When He came back to us and began to destroy,_

 _To kill and to murder and anihilate joy!_

 _The second arrived and we all trusted him too..._

 _Spyro and brother's Sparx saved us as they both grew._

 _They saved Cynder and me and Volteer and Cyril_

 _And Terrador and, then, the world from the peril._

 _They fought and killed Gaul while the Eternal Night_

 _Before, all of sudden, going right out of sight!_

 _Spyro, Sparx and Cynder, all the three disapeared_

 _During three long, long years. And, apart, we were teared._

 _And then Hunter found them stucked into a cristal_

 _That Spyro created, which protected them all._

 _They've been throught catacombs to go to Avalar_

 _Before, after few fights, into the heart of War._

 _They fought Evil again when, to Warfang, they came,_

 _To the Dragon City which was now like a flame._

 _A Golem from the Deeps attacked brutally,_

 _But we all standed up, keeping our unity!_

 _Warfang won the battle but then the Dark Master_

 _Summoned, with magic, an horrific monster:_

 _A powerful creature called The Destroyer_

 _Who could destruct a world to then build another!_

 _We tried to stop it but, alas! it was in vain..._

 _It still lived on, walking : Malefor kept His reign._

 _We now had to go through the great Belt of Fire_

 _Before the world would ends in a scorching pyre._

 _And this is how I died, sacrifying my life_

 _To let the heroes live, to let them end this strife!_

 _And they quickly did it, they fought the Dark Master!_

 _They saved all our lives and they ended this chapter._

 _Spyro and Cynder said their love for the other_

 _As I became, watching, the brand new Chronicler._


End file.
